


The end of the world

by hope_to_last



Category: Muse
Genre: Background Het, Cheating, F/M, Kissing, M/M, hypothetical end of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_to_last/pseuds/hope_to_last
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wants a certain answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of the world

Matt and Dom were having a beer after a brief recording session. Or maybe it was better to say that it was an attempt of a recording session. Since Matt run off of inspiration they decided to move from the wonderful yet slightly creepy Chateau Miraval to the lively New York city. But Matt was still out of inspiration and every time they tried to record something it ended with him depressed telling how much the stuff they tried suck.  
Today was one of these moments when Dom had a couple of beers with him after one of those recording attempts. Chris went out with Kelly, who had come to see her husband for a while in the whole month as she said. So they two were at their own, relaxing a bit in the empty studio.

"What would you do if you knew that the world was gonna end tomorrow?" Matt suddenly asked out of the blue.

"I see that you’re in one of your optimistic moods, aren’t you?" Dom snickered sarcastically

"No, I mean, seriously. How would you like to spend your last hours in a situation like that?" he asked again, his voice laced with curiosity and worry

"I have no idea, but if I have news of the world’s end, I’ll call you, ok?" Dom laughed

"The world could end at any moment, you know? A meteor impacting against the Earth, a black hole, an atomic war…" he went on, his face unconsciously showing his fascination with the issue.

"You need stop drinking. And I thought you had quit taking those funghi magici of yours." Dom said, uneasy with the turn of the conversation.

"What would you do?" Matt pestered, completely ignoring his friend’s last comment

"Uh, well… I…" then he sighs "I don’t know. I suppose I will call mom and tell I love her, contact with my sister, have a last drink with my bandmates… a last fuck will also be nice"

"I mean, in the very last moments. Would you think about God, reminisce about the good times you’ve had in life or just cry and desperate in front of the injustice of such scenario?"

"…"

"Uh, look, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, I just was curious…"

"I’d like to spend the very last moments with an special person" Dom replies almost mumbling.

"You mean… with Jessica?"

"… no…" he answered after thinking about it.

The atmosphere of the room quietened to an unbelievable degree, the only detectable sound above their breathing was the clock, ticking the seconds away like a countdown to that supposed end of the world.

"And what would you do at the end of the world, Matt?"

"Well, I’d spent my last hours with the most important person for me" he replies with a tiny smile full of genuine affection.

"Is really Gaia that important to you?" Dom asked awed at the revelation, but also with a strange feeling in his gut, telling him to stop hearing that.

Then Matt closed the gap between their bodies and, grabbing Dom by the collar of his shirt, pulled them both even closer.

"No" he answers, his hot breath colliding against Dom’s lips. And Matt kissed him, chastely at first. Just soft lips pressed against soft lips. But soon the kiss turned into something more passionated, tongues probing each other’s mouths, soft loving bites and sucking on the lips. When the lack of oxygen was unbearable, they pulled apart, panting. Matt grinned at his partner.

"Wow… as I said before… the world’s not gonna end tomorrow, Matt!" Dom laughed, but that wasn’t a sarcastically laughter like before. That one makes him feel light-headed and giggly like he was a teenager again.

"I also pointed before that you may never know. And I think you also said something of a fuck?" Matt asked playfully, mischief painted on his face.

FIN


End file.
